Tyler's Sisters Back
by RockaRosalie
Summary: Tyler's sister is back after she left town for a year and a half. What secret is she hiding.
1. Baby Girl

**I DO NOT OWN COVENANT!**

* * *

Maddie's Pov

"What the hell Reid" Caleb yelled as soon as Reid came in sight.

" Come on i'm not that late" he said even though we've been waiting for half an hour.

" I came by to pick you" Tyler added

" Hey i was busy" he explained

" Yeah doing your hair for 2 freaking hours" I muttered and Pogue burst out laughing. He obviously heard me.

" What so funny?" Reid asked.

" nothing" Pogue and I replied at the same time.

" Well if were done with this, why don't we drop in" he said as he jumped off the cliff.

" see ya later" I yelled as I jumped off doing a couple flips. That's what a few years of gymnastics gets you. I landed by Reid.

I started walking ahead when reid put his arm around my waist and I elbowed him.

" Geez whats that for?" he half asked and moaned " Get away from me Garwin" I yelled as i stormed off.

" Wait up Maddie, just talk to me. Why did you run off" he yelled as he blocked my path my eyes turned black as he flew out of my way.

I walked to the party till i saw Aaron "Aaron!" i yelled" Maddie he yelled back as he pulled me into a hug.

" I'm sooo sorry, I wasn't there after the accident Mads" he said as I realized i was crying " You know they would be proud of you!"he answered sincerely

"You'll still always be my best friend Aaron, thanks for being there for me." I mumbled

Just then i heard some shouting.

"Aw come on, looks like Kira got herself into something." I muttered to him"

We walked over to her to find her fighting with the sons of Ipswich. I walked up to Kira and stood between her and caleb

"back off" Aaron yelled at Caleb "

" Kira do i even get a hug, im insulted" I sighed acting hurt

She pulled me into a hug " MADDIE!" She squealed

"Kira you owe Sarah an apology" Caleb interupted

"Actually I think Sarah owes kKra the apology"Aaron counteracted

Even though I was a member of the covenant I've always been BFF with Aaron and Kira they only started being bitchy to the covenant when I left but know i'm back so...

"Just back off Caleb" I yelled at him before pulling Kira and Aaron away

" You know i'm really sorry about the you know." she whispered to me

" I know but can we not talk about it" I whispered as she hugged me while Aaron pulled us both into a hug.

" It just hurts so much especcially with him here" I sobbed as I fell to the floor

" come on maddie, we promised Lizzie and everywone we'd look after you." Aaron explained

" But its been 5 months snd it still hurts" I cried

" We know, we know" Aaron consoled

" Aaron what have you done to my sister" Tyler demanded as he bombarded himself through the crowd along with the others.

" Kira, Aaron, they don't know anything and id like to keep it that way please." i begged and left as they nodded.

* * *

"What was all that about? they asked me as we made our way through the crowd

"none of your business" I screamed before walking to my car.

"What were you guys talking about?" they asked yet again

" just go f*** of and leave me alone will you" i stormed off leaving them there

* * *

I drove home and went straight to my room and cried. I cried because i'm home. I cried because I see Reid after he cheated on me and he doesn't even know I knew. I cried because I remember my babies aren't here.

I walked into the bathroom and took out my pills. I can't do this. I can't live with ought them. I popped 4 pills in my mouth and swallowed waiting for the blackness to enfold me.

* * *

Tyler Pov

" Aaron what happened to my sister" i yelled at him

" I can't tell you its up to her" he replied

Just then his phone rings

"God no! "he screame in frustration " Kira"

"yeah" she answered

"That was Lizzie."Worry appeared on her face "She's not answering the damn phone Kira they tried calling 4 times.

"Omg we have to get to her NOW! she yelled as they ran off.

I quickly gathered all the guys to follow them. I think they were talking about something that had to do with Maddie. My suspicions were answered when they pulled up at my house. I saw them rushing out of the house with an unconscious Maddie in their arms.

"holy s***" Reid yelled

I didn't answer instead I rushed to the hospital behind them in my hummer.

When I raced in the nurse wouldn't let me see her."Why not" we all screamed

" It seems that you are not her emergency contact" The nurse responded

" but shes my sister" I cried out in frustration

" Okay then but I must tell she overdosed on her medication"

" What medication?" Caleb asked

" Anti-depression pills" she answered

" How long has she been on them?" reid questioned

" Let me check..shes been on them for 4 months.. It says that it was caused by the accident 5 months ago"

" What accident?" i asked

" I'm sorry but she requested no one to be told about the accident" The Nurse answered.

i turned away and kicked the wall. What happened when she disappeared.

" Apparently Kira and Aaron knew about the accident" I said to the others

" I wonder what it was to have caused her to get depression?" Pogue said

Just then 4 people entered the waiting room

* * *

" hello i'm Elizabeth Baxters i'm the emergency contact for Madison Simms.

" Oh yes shes in room 312" The receptionist answered

"thank you" she replied

" Dammit " she muttered " I guess its a good thing you calleed Aaron Dylan. I told you guys this would happen if we let her move back here. I'll, go see her first you guys stay here" she said to the other three before she walked away

I walked up to them" How do youknow my sister" I demanded

"Okay let me guess, your Tyler Simms" a girl with red hair and green eyes guessed" Your Pogue Parry" She answered pointing to Pogue" Caleb Danvers" pointing to Caleb " and the famous Reid Garwin" she glared at Reid with disgust in her voice.

" remember Dylan, Kristine Maddie told us not to tell understand" she warned.

" hi" Caleb said

They just ignored him

" I told you guys not to let her come back , I told you this would happen but does anybody listen to me. NO. She doesn't want to live withought them. They were the only thing she had left" she glared at them " Its all there fault" she pointed to us put her glare lasted longer on Reid" If they had been watching her"

"Lilly calm down, they had no idea remember she didnt want them to know especially.." the girl called kristine replied looking at Reid

" Okay why do you all keep looking at me" He demanded.

The girl called Lilly whispered to Dylan and Kristine

" Your right, he does look like Brandon" she whispered though she didn't know we could hear

"Do we have to" the girl called lily wined to the other two.

" You know we have to, even if Maddie doesnt want him to , he deserves to know" Kristine reasoned

" But its not like its gonna fix anything" She yelled" Fine if you do this its on your conscious Kristine" she sighed " i'm not going to be a part of this, not my fault if Maddie kills you two!" and with that she walked off towards Maddie's room.

" Okay whats going on" We all yelled together

Kristine sighed " Okay well when Reid cheated on Maddie and she left town she was..."

" Wait hold on, you cheated on my sister" I yelled at reid as I punched him in the face

"Hold on" Caleb reasoned as we waited for them to continue

" Well the thing is she was -"Kristine said as a body jumped on her causing her to fall to the ground


	2. Merry Christmas

**_Hello Everyone,_**

**_I'm sorry I haven't update my story's in a while, I have written them but not uploaded them. I don't really have that much inspiration left and I keep thinking of new stories, not the same stories I've already written, so if you have any ideas i'd be glad to hear them._**

**_I want to wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!_**

**_By the way my birthday was last month, the 28th November!_**

**_Have a great holiday everyone and keep tuned!_**

**_Love From,_**

**_Olivia_**

**_(RockaRosalie)_**

**_xxx_**


End file.
